clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nacho Army
The Nachos are a major army on Club Penguin founded in the summer of 2006 as a rouge army, but became an official army in January 2007 under one website. They are one of the world power armies, being in CPAC's top ten many times. Nachos are one of the most powerful armies, never falling below 8th place in the CPAC top ten. The Nachos are known for being the funniest army, and the most free army (swearing, sexual talk ect allowed on chat). However, they are known for disliking new recruits or "noobs" for their lack in army experience. History The Nachos were originally created by Jamesbond1 in the Summer of 2006. However, it wasn’t until February of 2007 that a website was created by the Nachos’ 3rd leader Tom Wolf. Before establishing their headquarters on a website, the Nachos fought as a semi-rogue army under Jamesbond1′s command and later Jm2000′s as well. Tom Wolf led the Nachos for about a year as he led them through WWIII along with many other difficult situations. Later, Zippy500 took over as Nacho leader with Shadow2446 at his side. These two are some of the most well-known Nachos ever and both are considered warfare legends. During this era, the Nachos were able take on the Army of Club Penguin several times as well creating the largest empire at the time with their Invasion of Canada. Shadow2446 was able to enforce many new tactics in the Nachos which helped them win many battles and wars. The Nachos reached their highest point under the command of Person1233. Averaging nearly 50 troops a battle, he led the Nachos to their true golden age. Person led the Nachos through WWIV and was a key leader in the The Great Alliance against the ACP. Soon after WWIV, Club Penguin announced the return of the Winter Fiesta which meant the return of the sombrero for the Nachos. The Nachos took full advantage of this. At midnight of the release of the Fiesta, Person along with a few other Nachos logged on Mammoth and began recruiting; soon an estimated 150 Nachos came and were recruited that night. Along with leading the Nachos to tremendous sizes, he also introduced many new tactics. The Nachos became one of the most powerful armies ever with their size and strong performance in tactics. Person was later forced to retire after a hacking group named IATW sabotaged Club Penguin Armies. After his retirement, the hacking group left. After the Golden Age, the Nachos went on slow decline. When AkaBob22 and Jayson23 were leaders, the Nachos became upset with their lack of success as well as how their leaders were leading the army. A rebellion was soon formed and led by VideoGamer57 and Tomb147 called the Patriots. With the support of many soldiers, legends, and even other armies, they were successful in their rebellion. The Nachos then went on to continue as a consistent force in Club Penguin. Since then, the Nachos still have remained one of the most powerful armies in Club Penguin. They have been struggling to get back to their former size, but with will and determination, they have the power. Taken from CPAC "Armies" page. Government The Nachos' current government is a Democratic Republic.﻿ Overall, many people believe that the Nacho's rule is very fun, and not very strict. Usually all troops have the right to say their own opinion, and the opinion will always be tolerated with high respect. lord callan will own this group on june 4 2013. 'Servers' The Nachos have been known for having one of the largest empires in CP armies ever since 2008. However in recent wars their servers have diminished, however this major army still holds one of the longest empire pages. *Fjord *Sleet *Blizzard *Bobsled *White House *Crunch *Abominable *Big Snow *Alaska *Arctic *Mammoth *Tundra *Aurora *Hockey *Ascent *Parka *Cloudy *Beanie *Christmas *Wool Socks *North Pole *Walrus *Snowbound *Half Pipe *Hibernate *Ice Cold *Ice Shelf *Powder Ball *Marshmallow *Rainbow *Sabertooth *Snow Bank *Snow Drift *Snow Flake *Flippers *Ice Berg *Polar Bear *Half Pipe *Ice Cube Here is a list of their Spanish servers: *Al agua pato *Aletas de fuego *Aletas heladas *Aletazo ninja *Andino *Arcoiris boreal *Avalancha *Bahia Rock *Ballena azul *Bosque de Chocolate *Cancion de nieve Uniform The Nachos have had a total of 3 member uniforms since their creation, and 2 non-member ones. The frequent uniform change was due to the sombrero becoming rare and many of the non-member items becoming rare too. Here are the Nacho uniforms from their creation till now: Traditional Nacho member uniform (2006 uniform): Nacho non-member uniform 2008-2011: Nacho member uniform 2007-2008: Current Nacho non-member uniform: Nacho current member uniform: The items may vary with different items that are orange/red. Gallery 1stnachobattle.jpg|The Nachos' first battle, against the CP Rebels. N.jpg|Their look (2006-2011) Trivia *You can see their website at: http://nachoarmy.net/ *Their website is copyrighted. See Also *ACP ﻿